Peri Cokelat
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Jinjjayoo? Kalau begitu caat becal nanti, Kai haluc mau jadi cuami Kyungie!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat. "Suami?" gumam Kai. Its KaiSoo dear
1. Chapter 1

"Catu – catu, Kyungie~ cuka cokelat. Dua – dua cuka kue cokelat. Tiga – tiga, cuka cucu cokelat. Catu dua tiga cayang peli cokelat.."

Kyungsoo kecil melompat senang dengan sebotol minuman dalam genggamannya. Tas punggung yang ia kenakan berguncang. Sinar matahari yang hangat membentur pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

PLUK!

"Umm?" Kyungsoo berhenti melompat saat mendengar benda terjatuh. Merunduk ke bawah untuk melihat apa gerangan benda yang terjatuh itu.

"Eoh? Tidak ada apa – apa."

Sring~

Pantulan sinar kebiruan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo pada pinggir pembatas trotoar. Kyungsoo lekas membawa kaki pendeknya berlari mendekati pusat pantulan.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo terulur untuk meraih benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Wooaa baguc cekali. Kyungie bawa pulang ahh~"

Derap kaki kecil itu berlalu dari sana dengan riang. Kyungsoo kecil tak tahu, batu itu bersinar dengan terang dibalik lipatan kantung seragamnya.

.

.

"Eommaaa.. Kyungie pulaanng.."

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak. Lalu ia berlari kecil menuju dapur tanpa melepas kaos kaki.

"Eommaa~"

Grep!

"Aiguu Kyungie sayang. Kenapa kaos kakinya tidak dilepas dahulu, eum? Nanti kalau Kyungie terpeleset bagaimana?" eomma Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anaknya dan menggeleng maklum. Kyungsoo lagi – lagi melakukan kebiasaannya.

"Mianhae eomma. Kyungie janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hehe.." Kyungsoo tersenyum polos, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susu mungil miliknya. Eomma Kyungsoo menggeleng maklum. Kata itu sudah pernah ia dengar setiap kali Kyungsoo mengulang kebiasaan buruknya lagi.

"Benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Eomma Kyungsoo menjerit gemas sembari mencubit pipi gembul putera semata wayangnya.

"Aiguu anak eomma lucu sekali sih! Baiklah sebagai hadiah, eomma membuatkan Kyungie kue brownies hari ini. Kyungie mau?"

"Jinjjayo eomma? Kyaa gomawo eommaaa~"

Cup

Cup

"Kyungie mandi dulu eomma.."

Derap langkah kaki kecil Kyungsoo menggema dalam rumah itu. Hingga setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, eomma Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda barusan.

"Hah.. Bayiku mulai besar, eh?"

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah segar kembali. Mengenakan baju kaus putih., celana pendek sebatas lutut dan rambut yang sedikit lembab.

"Cudah lapi.."

Pluk!

"Eoh? Batunya kok ada dicini?" Kyungsoo memungut batu yang ia temukan tadi didekat kakinya dan memasukkan ke dalam kantung.

"Kue cokelat tunggu Kyungiee~"

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari kamar mengingat bayangan kue buatan sang eomma. Saliva Kyungsoo mengalir sedikit dalam mulut. Membayangkan sensasi manis cokelat dalam kunyahannya nanti. Ohh begitu saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak sabar untuk menyantap kue itu.

"Eommaa~"

"Ya sayang. Ini kuenya. Sudah eomma siapkan.."

Diatas meja diruang tengah, sepiring potongan brownies berlapis dengan cokelat sebagai perekat serta segelas sirup jeruk yang tidak terlalu manis.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar terang melihat potongan – potongan kue itu. Tangan kecilnya bersiap mencomot satu potong kue namun tidak jadi ketika Kyungsoo melihat eommanya kembali dari kamar dengan pakaian rapih.

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Mengantar bekal untuk appa ke kantor. Kyungie mau ikut?"

"Aniyo.. Kyungie lelah, eomma.."

Eomma Kyungsoo bernama Zhang Yixing, keturunan Cina. Yixing merupakan namja trangender yang sengaja tidak mengangkat rahimnya. Selain itu ia memilik paras cantik dan memiliki sifat rendah hati. Dan ini pulalah yang membuat Yixing menemukan pujaan hatinya, Park Chanyeol. Namja berkebangsaan korea asli penyandang status suaminya yang sah.

Sifat Kyungsoo banyak menurun dari Yixing. Seperti kerendahan hati dan paras yang cantik. Sedang mata bulat seperti kelereng dengan aksen imut itu buah hasil jerih payah Chanyeol. Bibir tebal dari Yixing berpadu dengan bibir milik Chanyeol hingga hasilnyaaa.. bibir milik Kyungsoo ber_shaped love_ ketika tersenyum lebar. -_-

Cup!

"Setelah selesai makan, cuci tangan disana dan Kyungie langsung tidur siang, oke? Go ahjumma sebentar lagi akan datang menemani Kyungie. Anak baik pasti menurut pada eommanya."

"Kyungie anak baik eomma. Jadi Kyungie menuluti pelkataan eomma.."

"Pintar. Jja eomma pergi dulu sayang."

"Bye eommaa~"

Kyungsoo menunggui eommanya sampai didepan pintu. Tangan kecilnya melambai ke arah mobil sang eomma yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pagar rumah. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendorong pintu rumah pelan hingga menutup.

"Caatnya makaannn~ Aamm.."

Pipi Kyungsoo menggembung lucu karena ia terus menggigit kue dalam genggamannya hingga mulutnya penuh. Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu sembari mengunyah, kebiasaannya ketika memakan sesuatu yang sangat disukai.

Sring~

Batu dalam kantung celana Kyungsoo mendadak bersinar selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu tampak bergerak – gerak dari dalam sana.

"Aduh ini dimana sih!"

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari pergerakan dari dalam kantung celananya. Manis cokelat itu mengalihkan sepenuhnya indera perasa Kyungsoo.

"Huh susah sekali keluar dari sini. Gelap.."

Sosok itu bergerak gusar didalam sana karena tempatnya berada teramat sempit dan gelap.

"Aiguu kalau sudah begini terpaksa aku melakukannya."

Tubuh itu diam dan bibirnya Nampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan dalam kedipan mata, sosoknya menghilang dari sana.

Sriing~

Hap!

"WOOOAAA AKU BERHASIL HAHAHAHA.." Sosok itu tertawa lepas setelah mendarat diatas benda empuk dan melakukan selebrasi konyol.

"OMO!"

Kyungsoo yang kaget mendengar teriakan barusan tanpa sengaja melepas kue yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sosok tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika matanya membulat lebar. Melihat benda besar siap jatuh menimpa dirinya.

Brugh!

"Ahhh~ appoo.."

Mata Kyungsoo bergulir ke segala arah begitu mendengar rintih kesakitan dari err- seseorang?

"Eohh.. Nuguya?"

Sosok tadi mengerjap. Baru menyadari ia tidak sedang sendiri. Ada makhluk lain didekatnya. Tapi tunggu! Dia bisa mendengarku? Batin sosok itu penasaran.

"Heii… Dibawah sinii.."

"Eoh? Dimana? Dimana? Neo eoddiceo?" Kyungsoo kecil menggerakkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru.

Suaranya indah..

"Disinii.. Dibawah sini…"

Kyungsoo merundukkan kepalanya. Melihat sesuatu yang bergerak – gerak tak nyaman dibawah potongan kuenya. Cepat – cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat potongan kue itu.

"Peri gigi?"

Sosok tadi berdiri sembari mengusap pakaiannya yang penuh remah – remah kue setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat kue tadi dari tubuhnya.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap intens makhluk kecil diatas potongan kuenya.

"Kecil cekali.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat besar. Sosok itu tampak bergeming merasa diperhatikan.

"Ehem.." sosok itu berdehem. "Haii.. Namaku Kai, Peri Cokelat. Bukan Peri Gigi. Salam kenal.." lanjutnya dan membungkuk pelan.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Peli Cokelat?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala tanpa melepas pandang dari Kai.

"Yapsss…" Kai mencuil kue cokelat yang ia pijaki dan mengunyahnya sambil bergumam 'lezat' sesekali.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan Kai. Peri itu tampak melompat dan berdiri diatas tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Kai.

"Namaku Kyungcoo. Park Kyungcoo. Dan aku cangat cuka cokelat."

"Hm, Kyungsoo. Nama yang bagus. Karena kau bisa melihatku, akan kuberi satu permintaan padamu."

"Permintaan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari dekat dan intens. Kulit Kai berwarna cokelat susu dan terlihat mulus. Rambutnya yang _brown_ tampak berkilau dengan bentuk seperti mangkuk namun sedikit ikal. Sayap cokelat keemasan terlipat rapi dibelakang punggung yang terlihat kokoh. Dan Kyungsoo dibuat terpaku ketika melihat mata milik Kai.

Mata itu berwarna biru bening. Sebening lautan luas dengan segala keindahan dan eksotisme-nya. Ketika bening mata itu terpantul cahaya lampu, keindahan pemandangan dasar laut seolah terbayang dari sana. Dimana dewa – dewi lautan dengan sayap tanpa sirip mereka berenang ke segala penjuru. Bias – bias cahaya disana terlihat seperti jemari – jemari lentik dewa matahari yang menerangi keindahan disana dan seolah ingin memamerkan ke-eksotis-an mereka pada dunia luar.

Persis seperti biasa ia lihat dari cerita sang eomma dalam buku dongeng.

"Permintaan?" Ulang Kyungsoo setengah sadar. Keindahan mata itu membuat Kyungsoo kecil terpukau.

"Yup.."

"Apapun?" sambung Kyungsoo dan kini dengan sadar. Menatap lekat makhluk kecil diatas tangannya berbinar.

"Yaah! Apapun permintaanmu. Oh ayolahh.." Kai menepuk dahinya dramatis. Makhluk imut didepannya ini seperti menguji kesungguhannya -_-

"Jinjjayoo? Kalau begitu caat becal nanti, Kai haluc mau jadi cuami Kyungie!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat dan kelewat antusias membuat Kai jatuh terjengkang. Namun Kai tidak bangkit dari jatuhnya. Setelah pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan ia seperti mendapat serangan hebat pada jantungnya.

Kai meraba jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat. Lalu mendongak dan menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya polos. Tapi tersirat keinginan untuk memiliki dari sorot mata itu.

"Suami?" ulangnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu tanpa melepas pandangan dari Kai. Ia memainkan hidungnya pada tubuh Kai dengan gemas.

Ouh namja kecil itu tak tahu wajah Kai memerah sempurna dengan pikiran kosong.

"Suami?" ulang Kai lagi. Pikirnya berkelana jauh dan membayangkan makhluk menggemaskan didepannya ini kelak menjadi pendampingnya.

Bisakah?

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

Annyeong xD yeun bawa KaiSoo yang baru egen. Duh ngomong – ngomong pengulangan katanya banyak sekaleh ya -_-

Maap kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan :3 oKai, mohon masukan buat chapter ini. Ada typo? Ahh typo itu manusiawi :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Amm.. Mmm.."

Kai tidak sedikitpun mengedipkan mata sejak beberapa menit. Pemandangan bocah polos dengan pipi menggembung yang tengah mengunyah potongan demi potongan dirinya –upss maksudku potongan _cake_. Ini teramat indah untuk kesehatan matanya, menurut Kai.

"Mmhh.. Enak cekali~"

Oh~ Lihat! Lihat!

Bibir berbentuk hati berhiaskan remah – remah _cake_ cokelat gelap itu. Seperti hidangan sempurna penghantar tidur menjelang sorenya yang _perfect_. Tanpa sengaja Kai menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Kai-a.. Mau?" tangan kecil itu menyodorkan potongan bekas gigitannya pada Kai. Peri cokelat itu hanya mematung dengan mata _blank._

"Memakan itu? Bukankah artinya ciuman tidak langsung?"

Setelahnya, entah bagaimana awalnya Kai malah jatuh tergeletak dengan wajah merah padam. Tidak sadar malah membuat Kyungsoo kecil memekik kaget. Buru – buru diletakkannya potongan _cake_ tadi dan menaruh Kai pada telapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Kai-a, gwaenchanayo? Kai-a.. Kai-a~"

Suara sarat akan kecemasan itu, malah terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Kai. Seperti mendengar nyanyian surga? Bisa jadi. Kai jadi membayangkan jika saat ini nyawanya di cabut oleh Yang maha Esa, ia akan sangat bersedia dan mengklaim ini sebagai kematian terbaik sejagat raya -_-

"Hukc.."

Eh?

Ada yang mendengar isakan? Telinga Kai menegak.

"Hukc.. Hukc.."

_Chakkamanyo!_ Ya! Ini tidak ada dalam scenario, noona!

Upss- mianhae Kai xD

"Hukc.. Hukc.. Huweee Kai-aaaaaa…"

Kai bangun seketika dan langsung terbang tepat didepan mata Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan airmata. Oh Tuhan! Maafkan hamba-Mu yang tampan ini karena membuat salah satu malaikat terbaikMu menangis, do'a Kai dalam hati. Oh pwease Kai -_-

"Aa.. Kyungie~ Sshh.. _Uljima.._ _Nan gwaenchana~_" Kai menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. Usapannya teramat lembut, karena Kai takut sentuhan kasar sedikit saja akan menggores malaikat mungil milik Tuhan ini.

"Hukc.. Kai-aa…"

"Nde~ Aku tidak apa-apa. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi~"

Tepukan angin halus dari sayap Kai menyapu sudut mata Kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah Kai dengan senyum yang lembut, mata bening bercahaya sedang melayang didepan matanya.

Mata itu, hal yang paling Kyungsoo sukai. Berbanding terbalik dengan kelopak mata miliknya yang sepertinya akan membengkak nanti.

Dengan gesture bocah, Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya cepat dan tersenyum polos.

"Kai-a tidak apa-apa?"

Peri cokelat itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum simpul.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membundar sempurna, meski dengan sedikit efek kemerahan pasca ia menangis.

"Jinjja? Lalu tadi Kai-a kenapa jatuh tertidul? Kyungie~ pelnah melihat eomma cepelti itu. Kata appa itu altinya eomma cedang cakit. Apa Kai-a juga cakit?"

Kai mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana tidak?! Pipi – pipi _chubby_ dengan bibir kerucut itu teramat menggemaskan. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk tidak meninggalkan cubitan gemas disana. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kalau malaikat kecil ini menangis kembali, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?!

"Aku? Oh tidak terima kasih.." dengus Kai pelan, menjawab sendiri argumentasinya.

"Kai-aaaa~ Jangan abaikan Kyungie~" rengek Kyungsoo manja.

Mendadak Kai merasa desiran aneh di dadanya dan sedikit membuatnya sesak nafas. Rengekan itu, _aiguu~ _Tarik nafas pelan. Lalu keluarkan. Hampir saja paru – parunya berhenti memompa mendadak -_-

"Ee i-iya Kyungie~" Balas Kai cengengesan. "Tadi Kyungie~ tanya apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Oh! Oh! Kai hampir kembali mengerang keras karena Kyungsoo melakukan itu.

"Oh Tuhan. Cobaan dariMu tidak bisakah diringankan? HambaMu yang tampan ini amat tersiksa batin, Tuhan." Batin Kai nelangsa, membuat sayap keemasan kebanggannya layu.

"Kai-a cakitkah? Wajah Kai-a melah cepelti apel. Eomma juga cepelti itu ketika demam. Aaaa~ Jangan – jangan Kai-a demam?" Kyungsoo meraih tubuh kecil Kai yang terbang dan meletakkannya ditelapak tangannya. Telunjuknya ia balikkan dan ditempelkan pada dahi Kai.

"Tapi dahi Kai-a baik – baik caja. Hmm.." Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut dalam sambil memasang pose berfikir. Mencoba mengobrak – abrik isi kepalanya tentang apa gerangan penyebab Kai-nya memerah begitu.

Kai terkekeh kecil. Belum besar saja anak ini sudah berhasil membuatnya terkesan. Membuatnya merasa dikhawatirkan juga dicintai.

Apa benar kelak ia akan menjadi pasangan dari anak itu?

"Aku tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang akan mempersatukan kita nanti, Kyungsoo-ah. Tapi aku percaya kelak kita akan berdiri pada satu garis takdir yang sama dan bergandengan tangan. Well entah seberapa lama aku perlu menunggu saat – saat itu. Seiring dengan kau tumbuh besar kurasa cinta ini mulai mengeluarkan akar tunjangnya." Gumam Kai amat pelan plus senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Kai, hanya memberinya tatapan polos. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo malah tersenyum amat lebar.

"Kai-a.. Kyungie~ cangat cayang Kai-a.."

Cup!

Namja kecil yang Kai nobatkan sebagai makluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan ini tanpa aba – aba mengecup wajahnya kilat! Mata milik Kai membesar seperti hendak keluar dari sarang. Sayapnya menegak dengan tubuh gemetar.

Ibarat roket yang diluncurkan, Kai terbang secepat kilat ke segala penjuru ruangan disertai teriakannya yang kencang. Kai berteriak kesenangan, menumpahkan kebahagiaannya lewat teriakan itu. Menyampaikan bagaimana rasa senang itu amat membuncah di dadanya.

Kyungsoo terkikik senang sembari melompat – lompat diatas sofa dengan Kai yang terbang cepat mengitarinya. Kilat keemasan akan muncul disetiap Kai melewati Kyungsoo. Apapun itu Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Kai yang mengelilinginya. Tangannya akan berusaha menggapai Kai jika kilatnya tertangkap oleh mata bundar Kyungsoo.

Kok Kyungsoo bisa cium Kai gitu?

Anggap saja aku menyalakan insting Kyungsoo terlalu peka ._.

.

.

"Kyungie~ eomma pulang."

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo membuka. Telinga bocah kecil ini lumayan sensitif ternyata. Hanya teriakan saja membuatnya terjaga.

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya pelan dengan rambut berantakan. Matanya menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas karpet tebal dengan sebuah bantal. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Eomma?"

Lay masuk dengan sebuah kantung plastic ukuran sedang. Kantung itu ia letakkan di atas meja dan langsung menggendong Kyungsoo.

"_Aiguu~_ _baby_ eomma kenapa sampai tertidur disini, hm?"

Bibir Kyungsoo maju beberapa senti.

"_Molla_ eomma.."

Tidak pernah tahan untuk menahan aura keimutan anaknya, Lay mendaratkan kecupan gemas di pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah anak eomma yang pintar. Bagaimana kalau sekarang cuci mukamu? Eomma membelikan Kyungie eskrim. Kyungie suka es krim, bukan?"

"_Jinjjayo?_ Eomma membelikan Kyungie ec klim? Manaa (o) manaa( o) ?" sepasang tangan kecil Kyungsoo terulur pada Lay meminta es krimnya.

"Cuci muka dulu. Atau Kyungie mau mandi lagi?" Lay mengendus singkat tubuh Kyungie. "Upss Kyungie bau tahu.."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nee.. Kyungie akan mandi.."

"Eomma akan siapkan air panas."

.

.

Hari gelap yang dirajai oleh malam dan bulan. Angin sepoi tidak ramah di saat seperti ini. Jarum panjang pada jam menunjukkan angka duabelas, sedangkan jarum pendek pada angka sembilan. Dalam sebuah kamar dengan desain dominasi _wallpaper_ pororo juga cokelat manis, tampak Kai berdiri di atas dada bocah kecil yang tengah terlelap.

Kelopak menonjol dimana ia menyimpan kelereng ‒yang mereka sebut mata‒ terindah. Hidungnya mungil namun bangir. Berbanding terbalik dengan hidungnya sendiri.

Oh _pweasee_ Yeun noona. Jangan hina hidung pesekku -_-

Kai terbang rendah di atas wajah Kyungsoo. Memajukan sedikit kepalanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahi calon pasangan masa depannya kelak.

"Eungh.. Kai-a _yeobo~_" gumam Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya yang sedikit terganggu. Tapi itu tidak sampai membuat Kyungsoo terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar.. Mimpi indah sayang~"

Setelahnya, Kai keluar dari celah jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Kai mengayun tangannya pelan dan-

Syuut~

Tep~

-jendela kamar tadi kembali tertutup rapat.

Kai membawa dirinya menuju cahaya bulan yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini.

.

.

"Whoaa.. Kakak, bagaimana rasanya disana?"

Namja dengan aksen cadel di huruf 'S' itu mengimbangi laju terbang Kai. Baru saja Kai masuk gerbang menuju pesanggrahan para Peri Atas Langit, ia sudah disambut oleh Peri Susu namun menyebalkan ini. Oke namja ini sebenarnya teman baik Kai.

Terkadang Kai merasa Tuhan tidaklah adil. Sahabatnya ini sangat tidak cocok menyandang gelar Peri Segala Susu didunia sedang ia sendiri memiliki aksen cadel pada 'S'. Seharusnya mereka bertukar tempat saja. Jadi sahabatnya tidak perlu merasa malu jika mendapat ledekan jahil dari peri – peri lain karena mengucapkan gelarnya sendiri tidak sempurna.

Mereka memang peri dengan segala kesempurnaan tiada tara. Namun Tuhan beralasan, jika mereka terlampau sempurna, semua akan terasa sangat hambar. Kesempurnaan tidak selalu menyenangkan, cetusNya.

Terkadang Kau tidak habis fikir kenapa penciptaNya bisa sampai memikirkan hal berbeda seperti ini.

Well, Tuhan itu sempurna diatas segalanya Kai -_-

"Hei, kau melamun Tuan Cokelat."

"Ck.. Menyenangkan. Itu saja."

Sahabat baiknya tampak mengernyit bingung. Sejurus kemudian iris keabuan milik namja disebelahnya mengerling jahil.

"Apa bibirnya terasa lembut? Apakah manis? Atau bisa dikatakan empuk seperti roti?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya. Ya. Dan ya."

"Hebat! Lalu apalagi? Apaka ia manis seperti susu?"

Namja itu, Sehun. Terbang dengan arah berlawanan dengan Kai hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan secara tidak langsung. Kai terbang maju sedang ia mundur.

Dan oh satu hal lagi ketidaksempurnaan sahabatnya. Selain mendapat gelar Peri Susu, ia harus diberi cobaan dengan nama 'Sehun'. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Sayangnya Sehun menikmati ketidaksempurnaannya itu. Kkkk…

"Tentu saja dia manis seperti cokelat. Karena ia menyukaiku. Bwee.."

Sehun tertawa lucu. "Yeah karena anak itu pecinta cokelat. Hati – hati suatu saat bisa saja ia menelanmu, Kakak."

Gelak tawa mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi terelakkan. Sehun dan Kai berguling – guling di atas ladang bunga, mengabaikan Peri Bunga mengomel atas tindakan sepasang bungsu di dunia mereka. Tapi toh kekesalan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Karena tawa mereka berdua mengurai kehangatan ke segala penjuru wilayah Atas Langit.

"Tapi aku harus banyak berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memberikanku hadiah pada permintaan terakhir dari tugas yang Dia berikan. Aku jadi menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadikanku makhluk sempurna."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Tuhan tidak pernah memutus kebahagiaan kita jika saja kau tidak berbuat kesalahan waktu itu, Kakak."

"Tapi dari kesalahan itu pula aku meneguk manis dari buah yang pahit."

"Hei sejak kapan kakak cokelatku menjadi filsuf dadakan, huh?!" Sehun tersenyum sinis dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Sehunnie~"

Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sileut tubuh ramping melayang mendekati mereka yang tengah bercengkerama bersama diatas ladang bunga.

"Ruru~"

Ohh.. Satu hal ini yang membuat Kai bangga dengan sahabat baiknya. Mendapat pendamping Peri Embun dengan kecantikan tiada tara. Cantik, mempesona, iris yang amat sangat bening bahkan Kai bisa melihat pantulan sinar matahari yang berubah menjadi pelangi disaat mata itu berbinar.

"Kalian menghancurkan ladang bunga lagi? Astaga.. Bisakah untuk berhenti melakukannya? Su Ho mengomeliku karena kalian merusak persediaan bunga untuk di tabur musim semi nanti."

"Maafkan kami, Kakak. Aku janji akan ikut membenahi ladang ini bersama Sehun. Iya 'kan Sehun?" Kai mengerling jahil pada Sehun yang melotot marah padanya.

"Apa? Aku ti-"

"Sehunnie~"

Pada akhirnya Sehun hanya pasrah dan menerima putusan sepihak Kai. Lu Han tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan menangkup di dada.

"Kalian memang sangat bertanggung jawab. Baiklah perbaiki semua dari sekarang. Su Ho bilang musim semi tahun ini akan lebih cepat datang karena poros bumi sedikit bergeser. Aku harus ke wilayah timur karena Minseok sudah selesai menghabiskan saljunya. Selamat bersenang – senang bungsu. Sampai jumpaa~"

"RURU~ TUNGGU DU-lu.." -_-

Sehun dan Kai hanya mematung di tempat.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, batin Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

Te Be Ce

.

Mian kalo gaje. Kutunggu review ny yaa :*


End file.
